Z-Fighters (Pan's Ascent)
The Z-Fighters are the former allies of Son Goku and primary defenders of Earth. They appear in the Peaceful Earth Saga of Pan's Ascent. History Abridged History In the same manner as the main timeline, the Z-Fighters unofficially began with Bulma meeting Goku on her search for the Dragon Balls. The roster would slowly expand with Goku's fellow rivals Yamcha, Krillin, their master Roshi, the samurai Yajirobe, and even former enemies Tien and Chiaotzu. When not searching for the seven mystical balls, the team dedicated their efforts towards protecting their world from threats orchestrated by the Red Ribbon Army and Demon King Piccolo. By the time Goku had grown up and had his son Gohan, the roster took on the demon king's son Piccolo Jr, as well as the Saiyan Prince Vegeta, both two of their greatest enemies. After Cell & Goku's Passing With the world saved from Cell by Gohan and without Goku, the team essentially disbanded as their efforts were no longer required. With the 25th World Martial Arts tournament going forward and concluding without any foul play or villainy, this peace would continue and each of the former Z-Fighters went their separate ways. As three decades went by, they all kept in contact with some still remaining in close proximity. Frieza Force Invasion After 30 years since their last battle, the veteran Z-Fighters found themselves called back to action upon catching a glimpse of Frieza's ship floating above Satan City. Lapis, Lazuli, Chi-Chi, Launch, Goten, and Videl also joined and, realizing they weren't enough to face the massive numbers of the Frieza Force, they reluctantly allowed their offspring, namely Trunks, Bulla, Kani, and Pan, to join up with them. The team finally maxed out at 20 combatants when Hercule offered his aid, mainly as a means of drawing the Frieza Force's attention. With their efforts, they managed to force Frieza's ship crashing down and reduced the Frieza Force to one-fourth their size. Frieza emerged soon afterward and battled the four Super Saiyans (Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten) to a near-standstill until he unveiled his new golden form, murdering Goten and Trunks in the process. Final battle with Golden Frieza Now reduced to 18 members, the Z-Fighters found themselves swarmed by the remaining Frieza Force. Launch, Tien, and Kani each attempted to take on Frieza alone one-by-one until the Shinhan family was no more. The remaining 15 fought the galactic tyrant as a team from then on, but were no match for the form, being killed in rapid succession until only Pan, Bulla, Chi-Chi, Videl, Hercule, and Yamcha remained. They held on as long as they could, but eventually, Pan found herself the only surviving Z-Fighter against Frieza, facing him alone in a no-win scenario. Death did not come to her from Frieza's Death Ball and the destruction of Earth, but she would have succumbed to the vacuum or coldness of space had she not mysteriously vanished. With Pan missing, the Z-Fighters of her universe were at last no more. Members Bulma The co-founder of the Z-Fighters, Bulma was the first to meet Goku as a child, then went with him and others on several adventures seeking the legendary Dragon Balls. She went on to have two children with Vegeta: her son Trunks and her daughter Bulla 14 years after. In spite of not being a combatant, Bulma's brilliant mind and ingenuity has enabled her to aid her allies with several inventions, from her iconic Dragon Radar to several capsule vehicles. She cares deeply for her husband and children and would wish for them not to engage in dangerous and life-threatening situations, but she is ultimately willing to allow them to fight for what's right. Yamcha The second member of the Z-Fighters to ever meet Goku, Yamcha was once a desert bandit until he crossed paths with the young Saiyan and Bulma. While once a leading martial artist, Yamcha has since been on the sidelines, happy to allow others to take the glory instead. After seeing Goku for the last time at the 25th World Martial Arts tournament, Yamcha has spent his days supporting his former rival and longtime friend Tien with his dojo, as well as helping to train Tien's daughter Kani. In spite of his laid back persona, when the Earth was threatened by the reemergence of the Frieza Force, Yamcha didn't hesitate to throw on his old gi and fight to protect his home and his friends. Krillin Tien Shinhan Chiaotzu Piccolo Vegeta Infamous for his fierce rivalry with Goku, Vegeta is possibly the strongest warrior on Earth. Aside from his Saiyan heritage, his past is relatively unknown to his family, though the Z-Fighters who first met him have some idea of the kind of person he used to be. He was a key player in the battle against Cell, but after his rival returned to the afterlife for good, Vegeta has been haunted by a mistake of the past. He has since retired from the fighting scene, instead dedicating his life on Earth to providing for his wife Bulma, his son Trunks, and his daughter Bulla. Android 18 Android 17 Master Roshi Gohan The eldest son of Goku, he went on to finish high school, marry Videl, and father Pan. While most see him as just a scholar, the other Z-Fighters who knew him when he was younger know he was once one of the strongest fighters on the Earth. While not forgoing training or fitness entirely, he has put his focus on his career and providing for his wife and daughter. He seems to keep a caped costume in his closet. Goten The youngest son of Goku, Goten met his father for the very first time when he seven years old. It would also be the last day he would ever have to spend with him, as Goku returned to the afterlife and, with peaceful times in store, remained there. From that day forward, Goten strove to become like Goku and through all of his father's colleagues and masters trained extensively to reach that goal. At 30 years old, Goten has become one of the strongest fighters on the planet alongside his older brother Gohan and even the likes of his father's rival Vegeta. He still has his hair in the style of Goku's to commemorate his late father, whom he is still trying to equal. Trunks Having only encountered Goku when he was a baby just prior to his death in the Cell Games, Trunks didn't experience the rivalry between him and his father Vegeta. Even after the one day he did get to see Goku again at seven, he never truly knew just how much Goku meant to Vegeta until after he left for good. Now the president of his mother's company Capsule Corp, Trunks has had to prioritize running the business over his former martial arts background when he was younger. He still tries to keep in contact with his parents, his younger sister Bulla, and his best friend Goten, whom has kept to himself since adulthood. Videl Chi-Chi Yajirobe Launch An ex-criminal who encountered Goku and Krillin in their youth, Launch formerly watched over the Kame House for Master Roshi. Once on-and-off with Tien, the two of them finally reconciled after the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Since then, she lives with Tien and their daughter Kani, who, like her, can change personalities and hair colors. In spite of enjoying her family life and peace time, she is more than willing to arm herself for whatever may threaten them or her home. Hercule Satan The world-reknowned savior of mankind from Cell, Hercule Satan went on to win three World Martial Arts tournaments in a row after the fact, including even ringing out Goku in a single blow. In the 28th tournament, he finally met his match against his own daughter Videl, whom, after a long bout, he forfeited to. Having since retired from martial arts, Hercule's only concerns are for Videl and his granddaughter Pan, whom has grown up idolizing him and Goku. Even in the face of the reemerging Frieza Force, Hercule refused to do nothing, though the other Z-Fighters feared for his safety in spite of his legendary pedigree. Pan Kani Shinhan Bulla Category:Nkstjoa Category:Teams Category:Alternate timeline Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Alternate Universe Category:Heroes Category:Yamcha Category:Krillin Category:Tien Category:Chiaotzu Category:Piccolo Category:Vegeta Category:Android 18 Category:Android 17 Category:Master Roshi Category:Gohan Category:Goten Category:Trunks Category:Videl Category:Chi-Chi Category:Yajirobe Category:Hercule Satan Category:Pan Category:Bulla Category:Humans Category:Namekians Category:Saiyans Category:Androids Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Supporting character Category:Canon Characters Category:New Characters